How Not To Fall In Love
by A Storm's Lullaby
Summary: 1. Don't get lost in his eyes. 2. Stay far away as possible from him. 3. Kill Sora and Ven, or at least lock them in a closet. 4. Don't laugh at his sadistic jokes. 5. Prevent the urge to kiss him. These five rules Roxas swore to follow by when he met the cocky yet extremely attractive Axel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all those who are reading this. This is my first, I guess boyxboy story. Honestly this first chapter was written months ago but I deleted but brought it back since I couldn't stop thinking about. And to those who know me from my Naruto fanfics, I am back from hiatus and will update the other story later on today.**

~Introduction~

_Stupid rain. Stupid redhead, stupid gorgeous gree- oh my god I did not just think that. _I slammed the front door closed. I was soak and wet since the weather decided to be a bitch, even when the weatherman said it would be sunny all day. Sora and Ventus left me even after I made him promise to wait for me since he was the only smart one that decided to bring an umbrella.

"Who- oh my god, Ven its Roxas!" Sora had come down stairs to see who was at the door, but at first glance he ran right back up.

I stomped up stairs heading to Ven's room. Ven was sitting on his bed reading a book and Sora was probability hiding underneath the bed, or in the closet like last time.

"So what went through your head when you decided to leave me?" I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt; it was not that I was afraid to go alone home. I just hated going home alone in the rain.

His blue eyes stared at me with no emotion but a hint of amusement. "Actually a few things. It's funny to see you mad, and wet, and Sora wouldn't stop complaining." I let go of him, leaving and making my way to the bathroom. Ven called out to me,

"Besides it's only a little rain, it's not like water was going to bother you." Then I heard him and my twin laugh quietly. God I hate being the youngest twin.

Stripping off my wet clothing, I jumped in the hot shower. Letting the heat consume my cold body.

"It wasn't the water that bothered me." I whispered.

I got out after fifth-teen minutes and wrapped a towel around my waist. "Hey. I put your clothes in the dryer." Ven told me when he walked by.

"Uh, thanks." I went to my room and changed into a new pair clothes.

Our family was pretty big since it was mostly made up of boys. I lived with my two older brothers, a clumsy cousin and dorky older twin brother. Our parents was constantly on business trips so we didn't see them often but they did send us money. Our cousin's parents died years ago in a horrible plane accident, leaving him alone.

"I'm home!" Demxy, our cousin bust through the front door dripping wet, "So… who wants to give me a hug?" He had his arms spread open.

"No thank you." The three of us said. Demyx pouted going up stairs.

"It's your turn to cook." I called after him.

"I suck at cooking!" I heard his muffled voice.

"That's why Ven is going to help you." I went upstairs, ignoring Ven's protest going to my room.

_Why can't I stop thinking about those green eyes. _I buried my face into my pillow. _I don't even know him and he's already craved into my head._

"What are you doing?" I hear Sora ask me.

"Trying to suffocate myself." I told him through my muffled voice.

"Try to do it before Demyx burns the house down." I politely flipped him off.


	2. Chapter 2

~First Impressions Are Not Always The Greatest~

"Good morning student Twilight High!" I groaned along with the rest of the class as the loud cheerful voice boomed over the loud-speaker of this dreadful Monday morning.

"Quiet!" The teacher snapped at us. I rolled my eyes; it was too early for this.

"Stupid teacher, it's not like anybody actually _listens_ to the announcements," I hear my childhood friend, Hayner mutter next to me. "Right Roxas." I groaned again in respond and rested my head the desk.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." My other childhood friend, Pence said. The hell I did! Having your older brother and twin splash you with cold water early in the morning was not exactly the greatest thing to experience. However, I will have my revenge.

"You," I stated darkly, "Shut up."

"Oh what's that, you wanna buy me lunch? Aw that is so sweet of you Roxas." I groaned again, "Oh, you also wanna buy Hayner lunch too? You are to kind Roxas."

"That's it!" I stood up shouting and sending Pence one of my deadliest glares, he began to cower in fear.

A throat cleared behind me, "Roxas, the period's not even halfway and already you have caused a disturbance. Why don't you just go take a walk," My teacher said behind me before walking off to continue teaching the class as if I was never there to begin with.

I let out a growl underneath my breath before grabbing my bag off the floor and exiting the classroom. I walked through the empty hallways with my bag draped over my shoulder, hands in pockets and eyes on the ground.

Just when I was about to turn the corner, I bumped into someone and I fell back landing on my ass. Looking up I was ready to yell at the person to watch where they was going until my blue eyes was met with a familiar pair of green eyes. Soon I found myself lost in them.

"I know I'm good looking and all but there's no need to stare, I would be happy to take a picture. I'll last longer." A husky cocky voice snapped me out of my phase.

I scoffed, "You good looking? Please," Standing up I dust myself off before crossing my arms across my chest at the redhead.

"Oh really, so just before you wasn't practically raping me with your eyes." He growled taking a step towards me.

"Hey Roxas," The new sudden voice made us take a step back away from each other. I looked behind the redhead to see Sora running towards us. "Why are you not in class?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing Sora," I frowned. "And I think it's pretty obvious why I'm not in class."

"Of course, I'm giving Axel here a tour of the school. Axel this is younger twin I was talking about, Roxas."

"Roxas," I couldn't help the shiver that went down my back at the sound of my name rolling out of his lips. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Mind if I call you Blondie~"

I felt my hands close into fists as anger took over. If Sora wasn't there, I would have beaten the shit out of Axel despite the height difference.

"Rox," Sora jumped in between us, feeling the intense atmosphere. "Wanna tour Axel with me?"

"No." I turned on my heels walking away from them.

I heard Sora's feet shuffle behind me and felt his arms circle around my waist. "Please," He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"No."

"B-but Rox," He whined. I looked over and saw him pouting and giving me the puppy look.

I sighed at the sight, "Sora when will you ever learn that will not work on me. Besides I can do it too." He signed in frustration. "But, because you're my favorite brother. I'll help you tour this stupid hothead."

"Yes!" Sora cheered throwing his hands in air before linking his arm with mine. "Let's go."

"Hothead, is that the best you got Blondie~" He chuckled.

I growled, someone please kill me before I commit first-degree murder.


	3. Chapter 3

~Redhead's Desire~

"Hi Axel~" A group of girls greeted when they pasted by our table.

"Hello ladies~" He winked at them causing an uproar of giggles. I rolled my eyes at the _lovely _sight.

"What's wrong Blondie, jealous?" He asked as I felt his smirk mocking me.

"Who would be jealous of you?" I snapped.

"Whoa, calm down kitten." He petted my hair, everyone else smiled or laughed in amusement.

It was lunch and of course, Sora thought it would be such an _amazing _idea to invite Axel over to our table. The bad thing was that he has to sit next to me. Not only that but I found out that he almost has every class with me, great…

"Axel, this is Riku, Demyx our cousin, Zexion, Pence, Hayner, Olette, Namine and Xion." Sora introduced pointing to each one of them around the circular table.

"Yo," Axel greeted.

"I can get how pretty boy here," Xion pointed at Riku. "Can get girls, but why do they like you."

Axel shrugged then smirked, "I dunno, maybe they like a boy who has that bad boy lifestyle. Isn't that right shorty?" He grinned as I almost chocked on my soda at the sudden new nickname, everyone burst out laughing.

"Wow the day's now even over yet and you already have three nicknames." Hayner said wiping tears away from his eyes.

Sora rested his head against my shoulder, "Don't worry Roxas, I still love you."

I wanted to slap my forehead, "Sora, we're the same height."

He frowned before whining, "I'm not short I am fun-sized!"

"Then what does that make me." I argued.

Riku took a breath, "Roxas let's be honest, even though you and Sora are twins. You two are complete opposites, there is no way in hell you are fun-sized." He said making everyone laugh even more.

I frowned having a mental debate on who should I kill first Sora's childhood friend, or the annoying cocky new redhead student.

"Ow Sora, what was that for?" Riku rubbed his arm.

Sora glared at Riku, "Say sorry, you too Axel."

"But it's too much fun to apologize now." Yep, looks like Riku's going to die first.

"If you want to live much longer and not die at a young age you should just apologize," Zexion stuffed his face into his book before muttering, "Even though there are three other people who are just as short." Too bad everyone heard it.

"Hey!" Xion hissed at her cousin, "Me and Namine are at least two inches taller than that pipsqueak!"

I banged my forehead against the table, not caring about the pain. This is what I have to go through with every day.

When the bell finally rung signaling the end of lunch, I was the first one up and out to the nearest exit I kept walking even ignoring Axel's call for me. I stopped by my locker to throw the unwanted books inside; next period was Xigbar's class. We barley did any work so I did not have to worry about anything.

I felt an arm drape around my shoulders, "Roxas. Why did you run away from me, you didn't hear me calling you?" A shiver went down my spine at the sound of Axel's husky voice saying my name and his hot breath against my neck.

I slammed the locker closed before turning to him, "Roxas?"

"Yeah," He dropped his arm and put his hands in his pockets. "That is your name isn't it. Besides you seemed really mad about you know, your height."

I scoffed before walking off to class with him right behind me. "Oh, so you really can show emotion somewhere through that cockiness of yours."

He chuckled, "I can _really_ show you how much of emotion I have," I tensed up when I felt his muscular arms circle around my waist from behind and he whispered in my ear. "Maybe tonight we can hangout, I dunno like a date. I'll pick you up."

"W-wait, a date?" I stuttered and for one thing, I never stuttered. "You don't even know where I live." He released me, I then growled when he flashed me a cocky smirk.

"I'll just ask Demyx, or better yet Sora." He waved it off. I decided to stay quiet as we began to walk again to class.

"Hey, new student," Xigbar greeted causality when he caught sight of us. "Sit anywhere you like,"

Xigbar was the world history teacher, and had a strange way of teaching. However, that does not mean he is a bad teacher, in fact he's one of the best teachers in the school. I remember once when we were learning about pirates and their origins (don't ask why, I don't either), he had us dress up and role-play for the rest of the semester.

"Oh don't worry I will." Axel said back as he continued to follow me into the spacious classroom. I sat at the back table closest to the window and he took the seat next to me.

As the class was beginning to fill up, I caught sight of Sora sitting in his usual seat at the front table next to Riku. He caught sight of me staring at him and saw Axel sitting next to me who was chatting away with another student Yuffie.

Bring both his arms up; he made a heart with his hand. Shaking my head I mouthed a _'no'_ but he only grinned nodding and mouthing back to me a _'yes' _before turning back around to talk to Riku. Ripping a piece of paper from one of my other notebooks, I crumbled it into a paper ball and threw it at Sora. I smiled in victory when the paper ball hit the back of his head causing him to flinch at the contact, Riku burst out laughing and he could only blush, embarrassed.

Most of the students that saw the scene laughed, Xigbar smiled when he made his way to the front of the classroom.

"Before class starts, everyone please give Roxas a round of applause for the perfect hit at the back or Sora's head." Everyone clapped. Sora tried to shrink down into his seat away from the embarrassing moment.

Oh Sora, as much as you are my most favorite brother, this is revenge for this morning. Furthermore, it is only the beginning.

"Roxas," I mentally cursed at myself for the slight shiver that went down my spine once again due to Axel's husky voice. "Remember we have a date tonight." I turned to him just as he sent me a wink.

I quickly turned back away when I felt face beginning to heating up. "W-what makes you think I'll actually go on a date with you." Instead of answering, all he did was chuckle. There was no way in hell I could be possibly falling for this cocky new redhead student, was I?


End file.
